


Bright As The Stars

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Choices, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff, Gen, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jasmine has a realization one evening while looking at the stars with Aladdin.





	Bright As The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme prompt:  
> "Aladdin/Jasmine:  
> Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
> Go see the world ‘cause it’s all so brand new  
> Don’t close your eyes ‘cause your futures’s ready to shine  
> It’s just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly"  
> (Owl City's When Can I See You Again)

Jasmine knew from birth what her future entailed: she would marry a royal male at sixteen, like the law said, and then she and her husband would become Sultana and Sultan when her father died, and she would have children, who would continue the royal lineage. She knew what her future held. However, she never felt particularly excited about this future. Her fate had been decided for her, long before she had been born when the first of her forebears became the Sultan and Sultana of Agrabah. 

As she looked over at her betrothed, Aladdin, as they sat on the roof of the palace (above her bedroom), looking at the stars, and realized how privileged she was compared to him: She knew her future from birth and even before— prior to the events that brought them together, Aladdin did not know what his future was the next _hour_ , much less the rest of his life. 

She smiled softly at him, taking his hand into her own gently and continued to look at the beautiful stars with him. 

She realized something wonderful, sitting there with Aladdin on this beautiful starry night. 

She would be the first Agrabah royal female allowed to marry _when_ she was ready, and not by the time she was sixteen, and to whomever she wanted to marry. She had _choices_. She had _real_ freedom that her female ancestors had not. 

With Aladdin, she felt excited about her future. Her future shined as bright as the stars. 

She nudged him, smiling at him as she did so. She kissed his cheek and leaned against his shoulder. He removed his hand from her to wrap his arm around her and she felt so much happiness. 

“Jasmine, do you want to go for a ride on Carpet?” Aladdin asked softly.

“Yes, let’s go see the world,” Jasmine replied.


End file.
